A Thing of Gossip
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Vibrator & Virgin!Omega!Dean, Unbeta'd.


His finger flipped the switch as he gently lowered himself onto the length of the latex vibrator. He let the vibrations carry on as he worked to position himself against the motion ever so perfectly in hopes of catching that so often sought after high that most omegas his age claimed to crave.

He'd heard the gossip in the grungy, confined walls of the high schools he's wandered through since he'd hit puberty. He overheard how the alphas would talk about splitting open a virgin omega's ass with their massively swelled knots and overflowing amounts of cum. He was present in the locker room when Tony started bragging to his other omega friends about how awesome his first time with Chase was; how the ecstasy was just out of this world.

John had raised Dean to discourage sexual relations with alphas, he'd prefer that his son play the beta boyfriend for now as they moved from town to town hunting these damn ghosts every day of their pain-filled lives. Dean knew he wasn't getting an alpha's knot anytime soon; had known that since his first heat hit and his daddy didn't even toss him a toy to appease his needs. John had always preached how Dean's omega-ness was impure and a burden, how he should learn to suppress his urges and live in the ways of an honest man.

_Fuck that logic_.

The night John left for another hunt, Dean took the opportunity to sneak out to the nearest Adult-Mart to satisfy his needs. It seemed like there were plenty of people getting in on the omega-pussy-party, and Dean wanted in.

He came back an hour later with a wide grin and a scrunched-up brown bag in his hands. Sam sat in the motel room with a questioning scowl aimed in the direction of the mystery bag, eventually asking Dean what he had purchased that was so necessary to cling to his chest.

"None of your business, twerp." Dean pushed his kid brother aside and strolled forward into the bedroom. Before he slammed the door on the approaching adolescent, he turned and gave his brother a stern glare, "Stay out, Sam."

"But, Dean…" Sam groaned as he stood still in his path, swaying his arms reluctantly at being told to stay out at Dean's warning.

"I mean it, Sam," Dean glowered, "Just give me some time alone. Why don't you go out with your geek friends for some pizza or something?"

Sam's mood perked up immediately at the approval of normalcy between him and the friends he longed to participate with. The boy nodded his head enthusiastically with agreement. Digging his fingers into his pocket, he excavated three crisp bills with Lincoln on the front and center and tossed the wad of folded paper to his brother. As Sam caught and pocketed the cash, Dean started rattling off about Sam's curfew.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Dean!" Sam hollered from the motel entry, closing the door behind him.

Dean sighed a breath of relief—finally he was alone and ready to do this.

The young omega reached into the crumpled bag and pulled out the pink ribbed vibrator that sat perfectly in its packaged. He tore away at the plastic covering and smeared it with the newly purchased lube. He turned the vibrator on the 'slow' setting as he gripped the experimental object in his hand and watched it flick back and forth with fluid motion. He licked his lips, aroused at the thought of something moving inside of him like that.

He turned the toy off again and ventured over toward his bed. He hastily stripped his pants and boxers off, tossing them carelessly in a heap on the floor beside the bed. He laid himself onto the mattress with his head supported by the soft down pillow. Fingering the vibrator in his hands, he then parted his legs and bent his knees, keeping his feet flat on the sheets. Slowly, he dipped his hand that held the toy downward until he felt it brush against the virgin skin of his scrotum. With a deep breath, Dean pushed the vibrator down, sliding it between and into the warm, moist folds of his pussy. He felt the pressure around the object's insertion build as he lodged it further inward. When it was finally fitted snuggly, Dean stilled and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

_Let's see what you can do._

Without another thought, Dean's breath of courage egged him to flip the switch and ride out the sensation. As soon as the first pleasurable purr of rhythm coursed through his body, he felt the blooming hedonism inside of him begin to spark. Circuits were beginning to connect and electrical pulses buzzed just under the surface of his skin, wildly capturing him in the lascivious stirring that was centered in the pit of his loins.

He pressed the object in further and hummed at the tension pulling at his taught flesh. His head fell backward onto the pillow and he moaned low and promiscuously. Short, breathy 'mms' and 'ahs' escaped from the confines of his plump lips, floating shamelessly on the stale air of the room.

Another outburst of courage and equal curiosity ballooned and beckoned him to go deeper and harder. While burying it all the further inside, his index finger blindly roamed over the control and enabled the highest setting of vibration.

Dean's eyes instantly clenched tight as his mouth divided wide to let out a loud, needy moan. He clawed his free hand into the white cotton sheets and held on for dear life as the tremors caused his body to wrench and shake unwillingly.

_Holy shit!_

The pulsation continued for another few seconds until Dean had himself cumming all over the bed—smattering the bed set and his own shirt-covered belly. As the last droplets of creamy white leaked from his cock and pussy, Dean's shaking hand fumbled for the switch and turned the vibrator off.

His legs and arms were quivering with exhaustion and blissed-out stimulation from his first, real omega orgasm. Dean was left with his sweating back pressed into the sheets and his chest set in a harsh rise and fall motion to catch his breath. As he panted uncontrollably, his eyes unclenched and stared up to the water-stained ceiling above him. He blinked twice before he let out a slow, deep breath and started to chuckle.

He raised himself into a sitting position and sat on the edge of the bed, aligning himself perfectly with the vanity mirror across the pathway. He watched his obscene reflection dimple with delight; he winked an eye and flopped onto his back.

_Fuck John._

Dean wasn't giving this up anytime soon.


End file.
